


Varsity Jackets And Idiots In Love

by SenpaisAssbutt



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Deaf Sam, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisAssbutt/pseuds/SenpaisAssbutt
Summary: Sam has had a crush for the past 2 years on the football jock Grizz, it's now the end of the school year and they will all soon go college all around the country. Grizz is a jock that hasn't jumped out as gay, will they find love?





	1. A Hit To The Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy my fanfiction. I will post more chapters as they will be written.  
> Love you.

Sam's POV  
It’s the beginning of summer, school is soon over, soon everyone is starting at different colleges. I’m walking to school and see all the jocks standing at the entrance to the school, all of them goofing around, probably about their girlfriends and most likely pumping their spirits for their next football match that’s happening later today. Between all the jocks I see Grizz, he is also one of them, but he is in the back reading a book about Cicero, sitting on the stonewall. I’ve had a crush on him since forever, but it’s not like I have a chance, I’m not sporty or popular, also, I’m deaf, I have no clue how to talk to him and I’m incredibly shy. I’m openly out and gay, everyone is fine with it and have accepted me. 

Grizz is just so handsome, with his long hair, he is so cute when he puts it up in a ponytail, and his body, oh that toned body from all the football training and matches. 

I’m walking by, trying not to look at him, or at least not make it obvious, I sneak a peek and at that moment my eyes find him, he looks up right at me, he smiles a bit and I feel my whole face blushing while I walk into school. I see Becca by her locker.

(In ASL)

“Morning Sam” 

“Good morning Becca” 

“Are you okay? Your whole face is red!”

“Yeah I’m fine, its nothing”

“ Oh, your blushing! Aren’t you?” 

“Nooo it’s nothing” 

Grizz and the other jocks walk in, throwing a football around.

“It’s Grizz, right? Just go talk to him already”

“You know I can’t, just look at me, I’m blushing just because he looked at me on the way in! I don’t even know if he is gay! What if he thinks I’m a weirdo because I’m deaf and use sign language?!”

“He is nice, he won’t think you are a weirdo, not because of being deaf and using sign language at least, just talk to- SAM WATCH OUT!”

Before I could even react I was hit in the head by a football and falling towards the floor. Becca looking down at me.

“Omg are you okay?” 

Before I can even answer Grizz is in front of me, but I can’t read his lips, he is talking too fast.

“Sorry I can’t read your lips when you talk so fast”

My heart is pounding, he grabs my arm, and it burns in my arm where he holds onto it. He pulls me up, he is a lot taller than me, his brown eyes are looking directly at me. What do I do?! He starts talking again.

“Sorry is this better?”

I nod.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry I hit you, we were just goofing around, I’m really sorry”

“I’m okay,” I say in a low voice. I start brushing my clothes from dirt and dust from the floor.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, my head hurts a bit, but I’m fine” 

He looks me deeply in the eyes, what is he doing? All the other jocks are just standing around, laughing. I fell the blush creep back up my neck and in my cheeks. 

“Looks like you are getting a little bump on your forehead, you sure you are feeling fine?”

I touch my forehead and winces.

“I’m taking you to the nurses' office, I’m really sorry!”

“it’s just a bump, it’s nothing, I’m fine I don’t need to go to the nurse’s office” I stammer. I desperately try and get away from him, before he notices my blushed face and figure out that it’s not just red from the football to the head.

“Fine, but give me your phone number so I can check up on you, also text me if you start to feel nauseous or something”

I give him my phone number on a piece of paper, not expecting to hear from him. I don’t want to get my hopes up.

Becca and I start heading to the first English class of the day.

(In ASL)

“See he’s a nice guy! Maybe he’ll text you”

“He was just nice because he hit me in the head with a football. I don’t think he’ll text me, he just asked for my number so I would feel like he cared. Let’s just get to class” 

Throughout the whole class, my head is pounding, and I can’t stop thinking about Grizz, I can still feel his hand on my arm, and I blush every time I think back to him looking deep in my eyes. The day I slowly gliding by, its now lunch time and as Grizz said I got a bump on my forehead that is now turning a bluish purple and everyone that passes Becca and me in the cafeteria asks if I’m okay, what happened etc. but my thoughts an occupied with one other person, who is sitting at the other end of the cafeteria with all the other football jocks. 

Next class is biology after that there is a football match, not that I’m much of a sports freak, but I attend all of them so I can watch Grizz run around tackling people.  
Biology went by, we were dissecting frogs, it’s not really my cup of tea, but it’s cool, I like learning about how the organs work and where they are. Becca and I and pretty much the rest of the school are heading over to the football field to watch this match. Becca and I sit in the far back, normally Becca wants to sit down in the front, but I begged her, that we could sit up in the back, I really don’t want Grizz to see me right now, she is very understanding after what happened today.

The match is about to start, and all the players run into the field, Grizz is number 7 and a quarterback, my eyes are glued to him under the whole match. The way he manhandles and tackles his way through the opponent team sends shivers down my spine, I bet he could carry me without any problem. I don’t actually watch the game or know what is happening, I hate sports, but it ends too fast, they win 25 to 21, and just thinking about Grizz being happy makes me happy. The game is over, and they are all sweaty, they all hustle up around each other and afterwards, they all begin to walk off the field and Grizz is looking around at the audience, he sees me, I think and gives a nod in my direction.

(In ASL)

“Did you see that Sam? He was totally nodding at you!”

“Nah maybe he knows one in the audience in front of us, lets just go home”

We make our way through the crowd and head on home. I take a shower and some painkillers for my head. When I come back to my room and check my phone, I have a new message from a number I don't have saved on my phone.

"Hey Sam, I really hope you are okay, please tell me if I can do something to help, your face was really red after I hit you, I was worried you  
might have had a concussion. I saw you at the match today hope you enjoyed it ;) Anyway see you tomorrow.  
-Grizz"


	2. Spaghetti, meatballs and a jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment down below if you liked it!

I was stupidly looking at my phone, but couldn’t hold back a smile, how am I going to answer this text!?  
Hey Grizz thank you for your concern… No  
Hey Grizz I would feel a lot better if you kissed me… NO  
Hey Grizz I’m fine, maybe I lost a few brain cells from the hit…NOOOO  
Hey Grizz, I’m doing fine, no concussion or anything else, just a headache, nothing serious. I loved your game, and congratulations on the win!   
\- Sam

I waited a few minutes, but no reply came, and I just went to sleep.

Tuesday. Tuesday, I have a gym class, and guess who’s in that class? Grizz. The bump on my forehead is still dark and visible. I pack my bag for the school day including my gym clothes and head to school, again this morning Grizz is sitting on the stone wall, but today he’s alone and not reading, it looks like he’s looking for someone.   
His eyes find me, and he gets up and walks towards me. Before I can even say good morning or anything, he touches my forehead to check the bump. My face is burning red and I wince a bit when his fingers brush against the bump.  
“Oh I’m so sorry I just wanted to check your head” 

(In ASL, but with voice too)

“it’s fine, it’s nothing, I have to get to class”

And then I just run off, to math class, which is going way to slow.

The hours are slowly ticking by and finally we reach lunchtime, Becca and I head to the cafeteria, and as soon as walk through the doors to the cafeteria some other student crashes into with all his food, spaghetti with meatball and sauce, and it is dripping from my head and down all of my clothes, the student, which is younger than me, keeps apologizing but I don’t think he knows I’m deaf and just end up saying I’m fine. I go clean up in the bathroom and change into my gym clothes, but the day is a bit chilly and the schools air condition is just blasting, and my gym clothes are shorts and a t-shirt, needles to say I’m freezing.  
I head back to the cafeteria and find Becca, while shaking from the cold. Get some hot food to try and keep a good temperature. I see Grizz sitting in the other end of the cafeteria, he’s looking at me. Grizz gets up from his seat and walks over to where we sit.

“you have something in your hair” he says while pulling a piece of spaghetti from my hair. I frown. 

“Are you cold? Here take my jacket” 

(In ASL with voice)

“No, no you don’t have to, I’m fine”

He bends down to look me straight in the eyes and speaks but I doubt it’s with much voice.

“Either you take the jacket or I’m going to have to keep you warm in some other way”

I feel the blush forming on my chest and it creeps up my neck and reaches my cheeks. I can’t look at him and just holds out my hand to accept the jacket. I put it on, and it is amazingly comfortable and warm. I sneak a peek to Grizz’s face and his eyes just scan my body, his cheeks is a bit flushed, he just nods and goes back to the table where the other jocks sit.

Becca is just looking at me with that look in her eyes that says ‘He likes you’

I just shake my head and go back to eating my lunch now very comfortable. Grizz’s varsity jacket smells so good, I could drown in this smell and be a happy man.   
Lunch is over and we all move on to the gym. I already changed so I’m just waiting for the others to be done so we can start. I walk over to Grizz to return his jacket and he is only in shorts; he is naked from the hips and up, and damn he is so toned, those abs. I wonder for a moment how it would pressed against me, but quickly dismiss the thought as it gives me a warm feeling in the stomach and lower regions. I take off the jacket to hand it to him, but he refuses to take it.

“No, you keep that till tomorrow when you have some more warm clothes within reach”

(In ASL with voice) 

“You sure? I can make it through gym class and home without it”

“Very sure, besides it looks good on you” and then he winks at me.

Through the whole gym class I can’t stay focused, I just see Grizz everywhere, running, jumping, doing push-ups, and I’m just so screwed, I can’t get anything done when Grizz is near me. Gym class is over and I manage to sneak out while the others are showering, I don’t think would be able to handle seeing a naked Grizz right now, besides I can’t shower, I don’t have anything to change into. I’m walking home, wearing Grizz’s varsity jacks. Grizz’s. Varsity. Jacket. It smells so good, and it is way too big for me, but I like it. 

I get home, go shower but I immediately put on Grizz’s jacket again, I never want to take it off again. I return to my room to find a new message from Grizz.

“Hey Sam, hope you could stay warm the whole way home  
-Grizz”

“Hey, yeah thanks for lending it to me, I’ll return it to you tomorrow, I promise.   
\- Sam

“No problem, but you can keep it, it looks cute on you ;).   
-Grizz”   
I can not believe what he wrote. Is he for real gay and interested? 

“Thanks, but I really can’t keep it, it’s yours and I’m not on the football team. You think I’m cute? Are you playing a prank on me?  
-Sam”

“I’m not playing a prank on you  
\- Grizz”

“You sure?  
\- Sam”

“You don’t believe me? I’ll prove it to you  
\- Grizz”

“how?  
\- Sam”

“You’ll see ;)  
\- Grizz

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. Happening?!


	3. Is This A Prank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter hope you enjoy it!

Wednesday. I couldn’t sleep, what did he mean about ‘he’ll prove it’ how?  
*bzzzt* 

A new message from Grizz:  
“Mornin’, do you have classes after lunch today?  
\- Grizz”

“Good morning, no why?  
-Sam”

“Just meet in the boy’s locker room after lunch, please feel free to wear my varsity jacket ;)  
\- Grizz”

I had a long discussion with myself about wearing the jacket, what if it’s a prank? What if all the jock are there? What if he’s not there?   
I decided to wear the jacket, but arm myself emotionally, I made a deal with myself, if he’s not there or if it’s a prank, that’s fine I won’t be sad or mad, I’ll be prepared for the worst.

I reach the school, Grizz is not at his usual spot at the stonewall, so I head directly to class, Becca’s not here today. Everybody in classroom is staring at me, did I step in something? No, it’s the jacket, but why? 

Well the class begins we’re all working on our essays, when I fell another *vzzzt* in my pocket, It’s Grizz.   
“Are you wearing my jacket today?  
-Grizz”

I discreetly answer him:  
“Yeah why? You told me to?  
-Sam”

*Vzzt*

“Good, no reason, see you after lunch  
\- Grizz”

He keeps leaving me confused.

English class is going by too slowly for my liking and at the same time not slow enough, I really want to meet with Grizz, but at the same time I’m so nervous. I’m really fascinated by him, and most definitely attracted to him. What if all this is a big fat joke?

Lunchtime comes around, and I can’t get any food down, I’m too nervous. I can’t see Grizz anywhere in the cafeteria, but all the other jocks are here. I want to get to the boy’s locker room without anyone seeing me, so I leave a few minutes before lunch is over. I head into the locker room, and no one is there, I’m about to turn around and walk out again, and as I turn around Grizz is there. He’s smiling a bit, but he looks nervous too. 

(Grizz talking, Sam using ASL while using his voice)

“hi,” he says.

“hi”

“I I I, I’m really sorry about hitting you,” he says and moves forward to check my head again, his fingers brushing against my forehead. I blush a bit. Feeling the warmth spreading through my body.

“Areyousureyourheadisokay?” 

“I’m sorry but I don’t understand what you’re saying, you are talking too fast”  
“Sorry sorry, Are you sure your head is okay?”

“yes, I’m really fine, you don’t have to worry about it,” I say with a little smile.

He blushes a bit. Moves his hands from my head to my shoulders, looking me directly into my eyes.

“You really are cute in my jacket”

I look after mimics that would if he was lying but find none. He sits us down on the bench in the locker room.

“I found this book at the library” He pulls out a book about how to learn BSL(British sign language) 

I start to laugh a bit.

“This is British Sign Language; I use American sign language” Smiling.

“They're not the same? They’re different?”

“yes,” I say laughing

He frowns a bit. 

“I only know one sign” He shows me the sign for bullshit.

“Well, that is a good sign to know” I smile.

We are sitting face to face on the bench.

“Can I ask you something?” I ask.

“Yeah sure?”

“Are you gay?”

“Yes,” He says while looking down.

I touch his arm to get his attention.

“But I’m not out yet and I don’t want anyone to know yet he says”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone”

He nods while looking at me.

“Can you teach me some signs?”

“Why?”

“So I’ll be able to talk or you know to sign with you, you know”

“I can read lips, and talk, you don’t need to learn sign language” 

“But I want to”

I nod and we talk back and forth, I teach him some signs and he tells me about how he loved tap dancing as a kid which is why his mother assumed, he was gay and signed him up for football. I tell him she did that to protect him.

We both decide to walk to the nearby park, its nearly empty and we find a spot between some trees and bushes and sit down. We talk for hours, about nothing and everything at the same time. How I became deaf, about the voices I remember and about the voices I miss. 

“Which voices would you like to hear?”

“My own, I only remember my 4-year-old voice, I imagine it’s a bit deeper now and… yours, I would like to hear yours too” I smile shyly.

“Can you teach me one more sign?”

I nod. He bites his lip and all I can focus on that action and then he says:

“How do you say kiss me?”

Did I read that right? I blush and look down. Should I kiss him? What if I read that wrong? Is this a prank? Will the rest of the football team jump out from the bushes any moment now?

I smile shyly and lean towards him and say:

“Is this a prank?”

“What? No of cause not”

I look at him curiously but also still not believing it all the way.

“You don’t believe me?”

“it’s just that I have tried this scenario before, and it didn’t end well” I look down.

He puts his hand on my chin to raise my head. As he did, he moved towards me, looks me straight in the eye, he leans closer. I can’t believe what is about to happen. What do I do? Haven’t kissed anyone before?! 

I feel his breath on my lips, I close my eyes and lean into it. His lips touch mine and at that very second my whole body explodes. He is holding my face in his hands while kissing me. Grizz. Is. Kissing. Me!

I move my hands and fists dem in his black t-shirt, I never want this moment to end. It gets harder and harder to balance both Grizz and myself and we end up laying down, without breaking the kiss, Grizz is on top of me. I feel his weight against me. I cannot believe it!


	4. Is He Serious?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for this short chapter, I have a lot of school work for tomorrow.   
> Facts about me:  
> I'm danish and study Danish Sign Language and tomorrow I have to be ready to interpret 4 songs one of them Lose Yourself by Eminem.  
> I will make up for this short chapter! Sorry!

I lay in my bed on cloud nine, I can’t believe Grizz and I made out!

The next day I haven’t heard from Grizz. I see him at school, but he barely acknowledges that I’m there. Is he avoiding me?

I head to class, I tell Becca everything. 

(In ASL)

“I will kick his ass for ignoring you!” She is pissed.

“No, no, you don’t have to, maybe he was just not that into me, I’m fine”

“I can see that you are not fine, and he doesn’t get to play with you like that!”

I just look down; the truth is that I felt very hurt when he didn’t acknowledge me. 

Lunchtime comes and we head to the cafeteria. And then I see him. With her. She is sitting on his lap, laughing and fooling around. I do a 180 and run out from the cafeteria and head to the library. I barely make it there before I start crying. He said he was gay, but from the looks of it his clearly not. Was he just playing me? Becca texts me:

“I will srsly kill him!”

“Just let him be, I’ll just have to move on and die alone”

“where are you” 

“Library”

“I’ll be there in a few”

A few minutes later she arrives, took her longer than expected.

(In ASL)

“Why did it take you so long” I sob.

“I just needed to give Grizz a piece of my mind, that’s all, he looked very surprised” 

“You didn’t…. “

“No, of course, I didn’t call him out on being gay and all that, I’m angry not an asshole, I pulled him aside and gave him a piece of my mind, now lets ditch the rest of the day, get some snacks and watch a movie”

I nod.

We head to my place; my parents aren’t home. They aren’t very often home. We watch White Chicks, eats popcorn and chocolate”

*Bzzzt*

Its Grizz.

“Hey”

I ignore it.

I need booze. Becca’s friend Allie is having a party tonight and we decide to head over to her place.

I can feel the beat of the music which means the music is very loud. I head to the kitchen to find booze. Beer is not going to be strong enough, so I find a tequila bottle and just starts sipping from it. An hour later and I see Grizz walking in.

He sees me and I just turn around a walk away.

He grabs my shoulder and asks me if we can go talk somewhere quiet.

I just shrug and let him lead me somewhere else. End up sitting in the garden on the grass. I just look down. He taps my shoulder and says:

(With voice and ASL)

“Becca was really angry with me, what is going on?”

“I saw you with her. And you completely ignored me the whole day today”

“With who?”

“The girl sitting in your lap during lunch!” 

“That was nothing, just her playing around” 

“Nothing?! Didn’t look like nothing to me!”

I get up and he does the same.

“What do you want me to say?” 

“I just want to know if I mean nothing to you?! Why…” I start to sob.

“You mean a lot to me, but I’m not out as gay, I have to pretend, you know that”

“That doesn’t make it okay to fool around with a girl like that!”

“I..”

“I can’t do this; I can’t be your dirty little secret while you run around with other girls!”

Then I just run of. And he doesn’t follow me...

I take that as a sign that he just doesn’t care about me.

I go home and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up, it’s Friday. I drag myself to school and everybody is standing in front of the school entrance. I can’t see what is going on. I move a bit closer and see Grizz standing on the stonewall.

There is a giant sign above his head and all the jocks be his side. The sign says “I Grizz have a crush on this very cute boy, PS I’m gay”

I just look around very confused. Why would he do this? For me? It looks like he has the whole football team’s support. He looks directly at me and smiles apologetically.

I’m still mad and turn around and leaves. I don’t need school today anyway. 

How dare he think that this will make everything alright.


End file.
